Love is a bang!
by kitsuneasika
Summary: DeidaraSakura. 50 sentences for the livejournal community 1sentence. Humor, angst, romance. OLD STORY.


1. Ring

"Close your eyes, he tells her, wondering if she'd like it or not--her squeal of 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' answers his question.

2. Hero

He wasn't the hero of the story, like she always imagined who she'd be with, he was more like the villian--she didn't care.

3. Memory

She lived in her memories--until he helped her make new ones.

4. Box

He shook the box suspiciously--the girl _was_ the Kyuubi container's friend--then opened it, only to be suprised by the gift she had sent him.

5. Run

"It's gonna blow!"she screamed, laughing as they ran for their lives

6. Hurricane

She was a hurricane of emotions around him, this she knew--but not even she expected it when she pulled him into a kiss.

7. Wings

Flying on top of one of his clay birds, she understood why he did so--it was as if she had wings.

8. Cold

She hated missions to Mist--it was always so damn _cold_--but now, snuggled up in his arms, she found that she didn't notice it a bit.

9. Red

"Why red clouds?"she asked, tracing their pattern on his cloak--the look in his eyes told her she didn't need to know.

10.Drink

Cheeks heavily flushed, she fumbles to pull his cloak off, telling herself she had too much to drink--it'll make this right.

11.Midnight

He's just like midnight, she decides, enveloped in darkness like the sky, yet shining brightly like the moon and the stars.

12. Temptation

Seeing her flushed cheeks, tossled hair, bright smile, and shining eyes, he gave into temptation, and kissed her hard.

13. View

"Nice view,"he chuckled as she bent over him--the slap and yell of 'Pervert!' were all worth seeing her laugh again.

14. Music

As she dances to the haunting melody, he thinks she looks etheral--when he tells her this, she giggles.

15. Silk

She had always imagined her first time on silk bedsheets, not in a damp and soggy cave--but she still has golden silk drifting through her fingers.

16. Cover

"Cover yourself,"he muttered, blushing, decisively ignoring the fact he had already seen all of it, and more. 

17. Promise

"Promise to come back?"she asks sleepily, and as Deidara looks down at her, all he manages to get out is a choked-up 'Yeah'--he _must_ come back, to her.

18.Dream

She wakes up suddenly with a gasp--was he only a dream?

19.Candle

Some people have their dates by the light of a candle--they have their by the light of an explosion.

20. Talent

His clay sculptures aren't a talent, they're art--he teaches her this in many _different_ ways.

21.Silence

He was never quiet--be it explosions or just plain talking--so when silence enveloped them, she knew something was wrong.

22.Journey

Their journey was far from over, this he knew--he intended to enjoy every second of it.

23.Fire

When he first saw the fire in her eyes, he made a mental note to talk to Sasori about her after she died--instead, he found himself telling her this a few months later.

24.Strength

He could never forget she had the strength of Tsunade--not when he was often on the receiving end of her fist.

25.Mask

He hid behind a mask--she'd be damned if she let him carry whatever burden he hid alone.

26.Ice

"Some medic you are--you're are as cold as ice"--he wondered how she saw worry as an insult.

27.Fall

She's the _enemy_, he should just let her fall--so why did he grab her hand?

28.Forgotten

No matter what she did, she was always forgotten when Naruto or Sasuke was around--except when it came to him.

29.Dance

"Me? I can't dance, I have two left feet!"he protests as she pulls him to her--all the while ignoring the fluttering of his heart.

31.Sacred

Hidan's weapon was as-good-as sacred to him, so Deidara couldn't help but to burst out laughing upon seeing Sakura pretending to be a pole-dancer with it--she was just glad to return the favor.

32.Farewell

Her tears wet his cloak as she says farewell, and he dosn't blame her--next time they see each other, one of them may be dead.

33. World

The world could end, and they wouldn't notice--they would be too caught up in a kiss.

34.Formal

He grinned as he looked down from the sky--the Kyuubi container's medic friend looked really cute in that formal kimono.

35. Fever

Her cool hands are so _blissful_ on his heated body--he's grateful his lover is a medic nin.

36.Laugh

She doesn't know this yet, but he'd do anything to make her laugh.

37.Lies

"Please, tell me they're lies, you're not in the Akatsuki, not after Naruto,"she whispers, and he finds himself unable to reply.

38.Forever

Right now, nestled into his arms and watching him sleep, she wishes this will last forever.

39.Overwhelmed

Her reaction to him overwhelmed her--she hadn't felt anything like this since Sasuke--and she was scared.

40.Whisper

Their converstations were held in whispers--Sakura couldn't afford to wake up her teammates--but they were worth it.

41.Wait

He sighes, taking her silence as a no, and begins to walk away--only to be filled with hope as she cries out,"Wait!"

42.Talk

When Ino complains how Shikamaru never talks to her, Sakura hids a smile, thinking of a man who doesn't stop talking.

43.Search

He searches for her desperately--he didn't _kill_ her with that explosion, did he?--and is filled with relief when she punches him.

44.Hope

She has always hoped--for Sasuke to like her, for her and Ino to be best friends again--, and, unlike Sasuke, Deidara shows her they can be fufilled.

45.Eclipse

He holds her close, and shows her the eclipse, muttering,"That's art, yeah"--she's inclined to agree.

46.Gravity

So many things don't exist for them--it's actually a relief when gravity stays as it should be.

47.Highway

She looks down the highway, and knows that no matter how long it is, she'll reach him.

48.Unknown

As he bends down and kisses her, he knows he's plunging into the unknown--and she jumps right in with him.

49.Lock

"Here,"she smiled,"A lock of hair to remember me by."

50.Breathe

His breathing is music to her--it tells her they're both alive, well, and, most importantly, _together._


End file.
